


Annoucement

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Keith/Matt Holt - Freeform, Lance/pidge - Freeform, Pregnancy annoucement, all of these are AU!versions of the characters transported to the fics universe, others present - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The Allura from the green cascade finally informs her closest friends that she and Kolivan are expecting a child.
Relationships: Allura/Kolivan (Voltron)
Series: Cascades [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284527





	Annoucement

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Announcement

He could tell that his wife was nervous as they waited for their closet friends and confidants to settle down. He couldn’t help but noticed how protectively Pidge was holding her new born child. He wasn’t surprised that they had brought her along though it could only increase his wife’s nervousness. He knew she still worried some times that given the risk of a hybrid pregnancy especially one between a Galra and an Altean that something was going to go wrong despite the doctor’s assurance that the danger had passed.

“Thank you for coming,” Allura said finally taking his hand below the table. “There is something Kolivan and I need to tell all of you.” He could instantly see the worry in their faces they were wondering what was going to go wrong now. “There is something I have been holding off on telling all of you until now.”

He could tell that Pidge and Lance were immediately worrying about their child and Keith and Matt were wary aswell. “It is actually good news,” he said to give his wife a chance to catch her breath and deescalate the situation.

His wife gave his hand a squeeze and broke out into a smile, “I’m pregnant, Kolivan and I have finally managed to get pregnant and the most dangerous period has passed so it is now safe to tell everyone.” It was a bit more of a rush of information than his wife normally shared but he could feel her relaxing after she said it. The others quickly broke out in congratulations and he distinctly heard Pidge admonishing Allura for keeping it a secret since they could have discussed being pregnant together. He was glad that things were going well.

Though now they would have to tell their crew and the residents of this universe and he was unsure how they would react to the news.

The end


End file.
